Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
RF power amplifiers can be used to boost the power of a RF signal having a relatively low power. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, included driving the antenna of a transmitter.
Power amplifiers can be included in mobile phones to amplify a RF signal for transmission. For example, in mobile phones that communicate using a wireless local area network (WLAN) protocol and/or any other suitable communication standard, a power amplifier can be used to amplify the RF signal. It can be important manage the amplification of a RF signal, as amplifying the RF signal to an incorrect power level can cause a wireless device to transmit out of band.
There is a need for improved power amplifier systems. Furthermore, there is a need for improving power amplifier biasing.